


Efficiency and Exercise

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Masturbation, Medical Professionals, Sex Talk, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Seven of Nine is curious when she overhears B’Elanna talking about a “personal massager.” A discussion on the benefits of masturbation with Voyager's Chief Engineer and the Doctor ensues.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Efficiency and Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: masturbation).
> 
> My everlasting thanks to [whitmans_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitmans_kiss/) for beta reading!

Seven was starting to accustom herself to this new routine of eating lunch with B'Elanna and some of the other officers in Engineering. She found it... challenging, but an efficient use of her time to consume nutritional supplements while simultaneously practicing her socialization.

Today their lunchtime companion was Samantha Wildman, which was a pleasant change from the unfamiliar roster of Engineering staff. However, as Ensign Wildman had no engineering or astronomical data to impart and B'Elanna was uninterested in Naomi's latest developments, Seven found herself retreating into the role of observer as the two Starfleet women fell into companionable conversation.

**=/\=**

Seven detoured through Engineering on her way from Astrometrics to Sick Bay. She headed straight for the Klingon who was hunched over her station, analyzing reports and occasionally yelling at staff members to correct an error. Seven admired this display of efficiency.

"Lieutenant Torres, I have a question for you."

"Sure, Seven, what is it?"

"The device you were discussing at lunch. What is its function?"

B'Elanna paused. She looked quickly up from the PADD she had been analyzing.

"What?"

"The device you and Ensign Wildman were discussing in the mess hall during your lunch shift. You said the replicator pattern was for a 'massager,' but your description of physical responses does not compare to the musculoskeletal composition of either the Klingon or human arms, legs, or back, the most common regions where such a device would be applied by an individual and not a trained practitioner in muscular therapy."

B'Elanna gave a quick look around Engineering. Her staff were all at their tasks. She frowned slightly as her eyes found Ensign Vorik, but as the Vulcan moved to the other side of the warp core her expression cleared. She sighed and set down her PADD.

"It's a _vibrator_ , Seven," she said lowly.

"Ah." The missing context allowed Seven to access the relevant files. "You were discussing masturbation."

"Shh, don't say it so loud!" B'Elanna hissed, grabbing Seven's arm and pulling her into a corner of the Engineering Bay.

"I'm sorry." Seven was confused. "As you were discussing it openly at lunch, I assumed it didn't require secrecy."

B'Elanna huffed. Seven tried, unsuccessfully, to read her expression. "It's not a secret, Seven, it's just... it's just personal."

"And yet you were discussing the matter with Ensign Wildman."

"It's... it's complicated, Seven. It's... something women sometimes talk about with other women... get advice and trade tips. It's called 'girl talk.'"

"I see. And does this conversation only occur between 'girls?'"

"Not necessarily..." B'Elanna struggled to find the right words. "You talk about it with people you're comfortable with."

"Ah. Still, it seems a very inefficient way of sharing data." Seven paused, considering. "But nevertheless, thank you for including me in the conversation. I, too, am comfortable with you."

B'Elanna blinked, then smiled. A warm, genuine smile. "You're welcome, Seven."

**=/\=**

Seven reported to her appointment in Sick Bay after leaving Engineering, still processing her recent conversation. As the Doctor ran the standard examination routines over her cybernetic implants, he asked, "You're unusually quiet today, Seven. Is everything alright?"

"As a matter of fact," Seven took a deep breath, "I have a question for you of a rather... intimate nature."

The Doctor's holographic face looked at her with a kind, clinical bedside manner. "Oh?"

"I've recently learned that several of the female officers engage in... masturbation." Seven was surprised at her own reluctance to continue the conversation. Was she blushing?

The Doctor resumed his examination of her ocular implant. "Yes, and what is your question?"

"How can that be an... efficient use of their time?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you're asking."

Seven huffed. "In a strictly biological sense, sexual intercourse has the purpose of procreation. Socially, it functions to create emotional bonds between those in relationships. Solitary sex serves neither of those functions. I fail to see how it can be considered a valuable use of one's time."

"Sometimes behavior doesn't have to serve a higher function, Seven. Sometimes people do something just because it brings them pleasure."

Seven shook her head. "I do not understand." She didn't mean it literally - she logically understood the illogic of human desires - but she didn't relate to the feeling. The Doctor understood her meaning.

"Think of it this way, Seven. Masturbation has many health benefits. Endorphin release, ligament lubrication, lowered stress levels, better sleep... there have even been studies that show it can increase the amount of immunoglobulin in one's cells."

Seven shifted slightly. "What are you suggesting, Doctor?"

"I'm not suggesting anything, Seven. All I'm saying is that if that's your objection you have nothing to worry about. And as a physician, I would encourage my patients to get comfortable with themselves... intimately... if that's something they desire." The Doctor cleared his throat.

Seven considered. "What if I don't have that desire?"

"Then there's no need to do anything. A good exercise program in the holodeck will get those endorphins going. It's all a matter of personal preference." He set his tricorder down. "It looks like your ocular implant is functioning within normal parameters. I'd like to see you back here tomorrow. I've been analyzing a possible new function for your nanoprobes and I'd like to run some tests."

Seven filed away this conversation for further examination. She didn't know what her personal preferences were in this matter. It seemed like the idea merited further study, possibly with the replicated device B'Elanna had been discussing with Samantha Wildman. Whether she would appreciate the experience or not would be seen once she had the proper data to analyze.

For now, she turned her attention to the Doctor's description of his proposed new use for her nanoprobes.


End file.
